


You

by mandaree1



Category: Hilda- Netflix
Genre: If I have to build this fandom from the ground up I will, Marra, Second-person perspectivie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: You can't help that she's yours now, and your hers. You can't help that extra points have evolved into the second-closest friend you've ever had. You can't help that the Marra have infected you, so it's impossible to turn back anyway.





	You

There are lines in Trollburg. There are cliques. Elves, trolls, Marra- delinquents, busybodies, teenagers. In this world, you're the rule-follower. The planner. David's the scaredy-cat, well-meaning and littering the sidewalk with beetles and ladybugs. Hilda is nothing.

Well, that's not true. Socially-stunted and free-spirited is its own form of cliche. But you hate those labels, because people always use them to mock her- or, worse, to say you shouldn't be hanging with her at all.

(Maybe they're right. You're never in more danger than when you're with Hilda.)

You can't help that she's yours now, and you're hers. You can't help that extra points have evolved into the second-closest friend you've ever had. You can't help that the Marra have infected you, so it's impossible to turn back anyway.

Maybe when Kelly first showed up on your doorstep, chewing gum, saying  _hey, I'm a Marra. I'm coming in._  and changing the channel. You could've called for mom and dad. You could've gotten the emergency leather belt out. You shouldn't've sat down and watched with her, but you did, and it's too late to turn this whole thing around.

 _We're friends now, yeah?_  She said after, and even though you knew it wasn't real, that she was a mean teen with an agenda, you were lonely enough you said  _yeah, I guess we are._

Maybe you're blowing this all out of proportion. It's not so bad. You weren't far enough along to need fear, and controlling the dreams of others is beyond your grasp. Your eyes glow sometimes, and the night can bring a restless itch to your bones, but overall it's not a big problem.

And it's not like you're alone. There's something odd about Hilda- her hair, her aptitude for magic, the librarian's peculiar interest in her. As for David- well, you never needed Hilda to know his bug attraction is weird, his bad luck strangely high.

Being strange doesn't worry you. Being inhuman does.

Trollburg is vengeful against the inhuman. Trolls are kicked out or harmed in spite of their bumbling but overall nice natures. What would they do to a Marra, a witch, a- whatever David is? What would they do to  _you_?

**Author's Note:**

> Hilda's a good show. I'm really curious to see where it goes next! And if I have to build the fanfic community for it myself, I sure as heck will.
> 
> On that note- my laptop kinda got banged up. If ya'll have any money lying around, would you mind commissioning me? My tumblr- mandareeboo- has the details.


End file.
